Splash!
by Girlz-ruleeeeee
Summary: Sarah is trapped on land until she serves her purpose as a mermaid. Her two friends Anna and Rachel help her through her adventure, but when it's time to leave, does Sarah decide to stay?


What happened after the storm

**Splash**

Prologue

Anna pulled back her turquoise curtains and looked outside. The waves of the ocean smashed against the rocks and pulled back again. Again and again, like they were fighting.

"Looks like there's going to be a storm tonight." Anna told her step sister Rachel, who was lying down, on Anna's bed, letting her hair spread out on the pillow.

"Yeah, great Ann, I _**really**_ had to know that, didn't I?" Rachel answered sarcastically.

"I just hope that our swimming pool won't over flood, like last time." Anna explained.

"Anna, chill, you're always so…stressed." Rachel sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Anna let the curtain drop to its natural state and turned around to face her sister. Rachel saw the worried face on Anna.

"Hey Ann, let's play a game, Like UNO, to take your mind off things." Rachel asked her step sister, trying to help but Anna just shook her head.

"Not now Rachel, maybe later." She walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed the nearest book she could reach. She dropped her body into the chair next to bookshelf and crossed her legs. Her reached for her reading glasses that lay on the table and flipped open the book.

"Anna, you can't fool your little sis. I know your not reading." Rachel raised her eyebrows and let a little smile escape from the edge of her mouth.

Anna didn't say anything, but continued staring at the typed out pages of her book.

"Please Anna, talk to me." Rachel pleaded.

"Like what?" Anna looked up from her book.

"Why are you making such a big deal about a little bit of waves?" Rachel asked.

"Look, my parents died because of a flood, and I saw it happen. I saw the flood come in and wreck my life 5 years ago Rachel, I saw it with my own eyes. I saw my parents die, slowly and painfully, knowing that I couldn't do anything to help them. Now, here I am, being raised by the parents of my best friend, seeing the symptoms of another flood like the one five years ago. I've already lost enough in a flood, I don't want to lose anymore. I think that's plenty to be worried about!" Anna cried, the tears slowing breaking free, rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Anna, please don't cry! I forgot! " Rachel cried and gave Anna a big hug.

Anna sobbed into Rachel's shoulder while Rachel patted Anna's back.

"It's ok, everything is going to be ok, don't worry, I'll always be here for you." Rachel assured Anna.

"I'll always be there for you too." then Anna put on a smile, "You know what? Maybe this storm is going to change our lives."

Rachel smiled too. "Maybe it will!"

The girls put their arms around each other and grinned at each other.

_**And they were right…**_

**Chapter One**

Anna woke up with a flash, remembering the conversation she had with Rachel the other night.

She sat up straight, looking right out the window. The wind wasn't blowing as strong as it was the other night and the waves settled calmly.

Anna let out a relieved sigh. Nothing had happened. She was save and sound in her bed, right next to the one of Rachel.

She climbed out of her bed, and started walking around her room.

Then she decided to put on some clothes, so she opened her wardrobe and grabbed the nearest pair of jeans and t-shirt.

Halfway through pulling up her jeans, she heard a soft yawn coming from Rachel's bed. Rachel had opened her eyes and was sitting up straight in her bed.

"Morning." Rachel said happily when she turned around to face Anna.

"Morning Rachel." Anna replied.

"See Anna, everything's ok, nothing happened in the night." Rachel smiled, pointing outside.

"Yeah, I know." Anna gave a sheepish laugh, "sorry, I overreacted a little."

"It's ok." Rachel seized the clothes that were laying on the chair next to the bookshelf.

Anna pulled her t-shirt over her head and sat down on her bed, making the bed wobble.

Suddenly, an awful loud sucking noise was heard from outside. Rachel pulled on her sock and ran to the window, followed by Anna.

"Oh my-" Rachel gasped. The pool was overflowing with water making the ground all around it covered in water as well. A big machine was placed next to the pool, which sucked up the extra water from the pool and the ground.

"Look at all the mess that the storm made." Anna cried. Not only was there water on the floor, but branches scattered the floor as well, having been snapped off its trees by the lightning. Also, the floor had a layer of sand, brought in by the wind.

"I think we should better go downstairs and help them clean up." Rachel suggested. Anna nodded, her face was pale as she grabbed her jacket off its hook and followed Rachel out of the room and downstairs.

Once they were downstairs, they were greeted by Rachel's mum, telling them that breakfast would be ready in a few minutes. They both nodded and dashed out of the house through the big glass window-door.

Anna bit her lip once they reached the pool.

"This will take a long time to clean up." Rachel said, eyes wide.

"Can we help?" Anna asked the man controlling the sucking machine.

"Not with this machine, but you guys can check if everything's in order over there" he pointed at the souvenir shop that stood next to their house.

Anna nodded and grabbed Rachel by the wrist. They both walked over to the souvenir shop and opened the door.

"Anyone there?" someone called out. Anna gasped but remained calm.

"Yeah." Rachel replied. The voice was coming from under a huge pile of supply.

"Someone's under there." Anna whispered to Rachel who nodded.

"Let's help it out of there." Rachel whispered back. Anna nodded and began to heap the supply of the creature, soon helped by Rachel. They continued pilling the supply off until they found what they were looking for. A girl around the same age was tangled in all the supply and breathed out in relief and gave a smile of gratitude. She had very light blonde hair and shimmering green eyes.

"Hi," she greeted, "thanks for saving me out of here."

"Uhm...it's ok." Anna replied, smiling back.

"Why are you _**naked**_?" Rachel couldn't help but blurted out, turning slightly red.

"Oh, it's just that…" the girl paused for a few seconds and then continued, "I forgot my clothes."

Anna started giggling while Rachel raised her eye-brows.

"Ok…." Rachel said slowly, surprise and confusion in her expression.

"I think we have a pair of shorts here and a shirt." Anna looked around and walked over to the counter and grabbed the clothes laying there and handed them to the girl.

"Thanks," the girl said and started putting on the clothes.

"Ooh." Anna pulled a face and looked away. Rachel did the same, with a chuckle.

"Right, finished." the girl was standing, hands on her hips and the clothes on.

"Wow," Anna breathed.

"What?" the girl started twirling her hair in her fingers.

"If you can look so good in that, I can hardly imagine what you would look like in something that was actually pretty! If I would wear them, I'd be…boy repulsive" Anna explained.

"Well, lucky me!" the girl grinned with a shrug, "I'm Sarah by the way."

"I'm Anna, but you can call me Ann." Anna said.

"And I'm Rachel." Rachel looked around, "I think you should better come with us so we can lend you a pair of shoes and some underwear."

Anna nodded in agreement as she giggled.

"Anna where did you put your blue sneakers?" Rachel called out from inside the walk-in-closet, searching the piles of shoes.

"No please Rachel, those are my favorite pair of shoes, just give her these." Anna threw a pair of green sandal's at Rachel, who reached out to for them, but missed. While Rachel knelt down to retrieve them, Sarah exclaimed,

"What a nice room you have Ann, I never seen anything like it."

Anna smiled,

"Thanks,"

Rachel walked over to Sarah, and handed her the pair of sandals. Sarah accepted them, with a grateful smile.

"Is she already wearing underwear?" Rachel whispered to Anna. Anna nodded, but both of them couldn't help bursting into laughter.


End file.
